Reiner Braun vs Bruce Banner
Reiner Braun vs Bruce Banner is a what if? Death Battle made by Ike Maus. Prelude Battle of the Beasts! The Armored Titan from Attack on Titan versus The Hulk from The Marvel Cinematic Universe in the heart of Shiganshina(Note: This is the Marvel Cinematic Hulk not the comic hulk) Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZEnQogAd8U Interlude Boomstick:Super Human strength and shape-shifting are two powers that go hand-and-hand. Wiz: Two such wielders are Reiner Braun: The Armored Titan Boomstick: And Bruce Banner: The Incredible Hulk. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle! Reiner Braun Broomstick: On that day humanity received a grim reminder... Wiz: Of course you quote that. Anyways one part of the reminder was in the form of the Armored Titan, or Reiner Braun. Not much is known about him before the Fall of Shiganshina besides his place of origin, the Homeland. Boomstick: You have to be pretty kicksass to nearly cause the apocalypse at the age of twelve! Wiz: Reiner is what's called a titan shifter. This means he has the capability to shift into a fifteen meter titan at any given time via a blood wound, generally self - inflicted. Boomstick: Damn well I know what power I want! Wiz: His particular titan is known as the Armored Titan, covered in a hardened shell that can take almost any hit and makes it so the only way to deal with the plating is to tear it off. He ales has enhanced strength and a regeneration factor. He can sacrifice armor around his joints in order to gain speed. He also can breathe pressurized steam in a combustion attack. Boomstick: Quite a living tank if you ask me *Clip of Armored Titan bursting through Wall Maria* Wiz: With a running start, he has been able to break through the walls guarding humanity which had stood for over a hundred years. He took everything Eden could throw at him, isn't swathed at all b Super-Strong Steel, and wasn't damaged by the Colossal Titan falling 50 meters and landing on top of him. Boomstick: You might as well drop a nuke on Heim, there is no damaging that armor. Wiz: In human form he's also very dangerous. He ranked second in the 104th Cadets behind Mikasa. He is highly-skilled with 3 dimensional Mobility Gear and was able to escape the Female Titan's grasp. He is strong and can easily take down most ground targets. *Clip of Reiner escaping the female titans hand* Boomstick: As if he needed to be more badass! Wiz: For all that power he has a few critical weaknesses. Like all other titans he has a weak point at the nape of his neck. He also is rather slow when he doesn't jettison parts of his armor, and while his armor can't be damaged, it can be torn of his body. He also suffers the fatigue issue the other Titan-shifters face, and can only go so long in a fight before having to revert back to his human form. Boomstick: Overall though, he still is a tough adversary and absolute beast on the battlefield. Bruce Banner Wiz: Bruce Banner was a simple gamma scientist, but everything changed -- Boomstick: I'd hardly call that a simple occupation! Wiz: Fair enough, but one day during the testing of a nuclear bomb he accidentally absorbed insane amounts of Gamma Radiation. Rather than killing him, it allowed for him to turn into the 8 foot tall humanoid "Hulk" Boomstick: Because thats how science works... Wiz: Regardless he gained an immense arsenal of power. He gained the ability to jump at speeds of four hundred and seventy three miles an hour, the ability to survive hits from Galactus, and brutalize Gods. Boomstick: He has the power to fight god! Wiz: His transformation is triggered from anger,its a rage transformation. He doesn't act as rationally while in Hulk form. Boomstick: I'd trade rationality for power any time! Wiz: Even with this virtual unlimited power bank, he does have his limits. He doesn't start out with nearly as much power as he can wield. He also holds back his own strength to prevent civilian casualties. He can be harmed by strong materials like admantium and vibranium as well as carbonanium. He has reverted back easily in the past, and is incredibly vulnerable as Banner. Despite this he still has a laundry list of impressive achievements such as going toe to toe with Galactus, helping win the battle of New York, and stopping Ultron's Meteor plan. *Hulk Punching the chitauri warship* Boomstick: He's tanked a Chitauri warship and tossed around an Asgardian. He went one versus one with Thor! Wiz: He's incredibly powerful, and on his day can fight anyone or thing. *Clips of the Armored Titans sprint and Hulk during the Battle of New York* Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all, who would win in a death battle. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! (In the Ruins of Shiganshina) Reiner was walking through the street. Why was here? He honestly didn't know himself. He didn't get much time to ponder it though, a 3 meter titan suddenly landed in front of him and was regeneratign. He killed it and decided to be on the safe side and shift, anything that could fling a titan like that is a threat. Before he could do this, a man in a white coat and glasses appeared. He seemed calm and collected. Reiner asked, "Who are you?" Banner replied, " A monster. Leave this place!" Reiner laughed, "Why should I?" Banner looked at the titan," You killed it, in cold blood it wasnt going to harm you!" *He starts to transform into the Hulk*"I'm sorry about this, but you must die!" Reiner laughed, "Not if i can help it! I am a warrior!" *Reiner uses his sword to slice a section of his skin off and lightning strikes* Reiner transforms into the Armored Titan and faces off the Hulk FIGHT! Hulk Runs towards the Armored Titan and jumps up, fist clenched. The Armored Titan pulls back his fist and retaliates. They match each other in the air and shockwaves ripple across the area. The Hulk flies back and lands, both combatants unfazed. The Hulk sprints for the titans shin, flinging a punch. He reacts in shock when the attack did absolutely nothing to the beast, which proceeded to kick him into a building. The Armored Titan quickly popped off its knee joint armor and sprinted towards the house which The Hulk lay in. The building was leveled and the green monster crashed into the floor. The Hulk got up, he was frustrated. This thing was no robot. The Hulk ran forward before launching an attack. He struck the titan in the face, to which the titan staggered back. The legendary titan responded with a combustion breath. The pressurized steam caught fire and blasted The Hulk back and over. The towering titan walked forward to see if he finally had finished it. The steam cleared for The Hulk to stand back up and face his adversary. The beast jumped and attacked the titan's arm, causing it to stagger. The Hulk landed on its arm and started beating down. The Titan grabbed the Green Creature off its arm and flung it at another building. He quickly followed up with a combustion attack. The Hulk scorched and burned. He stepped out of the ruins. The two creatures faced each other down, the unstoppable versus the invincible. The Hulk ran forward and tried to smash down, but the Armored Titan brought its knee up. The collision once again sent shockwaves. The Hulk flew end over end and landed. He was fine, but so was the titan. The Armored Titan went on the offensive. He flung his fist down in effort to crush the beast, but the monster was able to block it. The ground shook and the Hulk was pushed inwards. He was not at peak condition, but he was gaining power. The titan swept the green beast away with his foot, flinging him into a building. The Hulk was visually scarred and looked on the brink of reverting back to Banner. He launched a desperation attack by sprinting on the roofs, which lead the titan to attack. The Hulk took his chance, latching on the back of the Titans leg and ripping off parts of its armor. He ripped at the tendons. The titan screamed, he had enough. He flung The Hulk off his leg before uppercutting him. The beast fell before the titan drop-kicked him towards Wall Maria. He sprinted towards the wall as well. The beast made contact with his arm, bashing at his armor. The titan didn't care, he slammed into the wall full force and slowed. The beast landed in front of him as he stopped. The Hulk had taken too much, he had to revert back to Banner. Just what the hell was this? Rocks crashed around as the titan noticed his opportunity. He used his combustion breath and melted Banner's body K. O. Reiner reverts to human form and moves towards Wall Maria. Conclusion Boomstick: Shape shifters always badass! Talk about a showdown! Wiz: Indeed, this battle could have gone either way, but the titan had a few advantages. First off his daunting size, and more so his indestructible armor. Boomstick: That Armor can't be scratched! Quite an advantage! Wiz: Yes, and even though The Hulk can access more power, he doesn't start off with that much. The Armored Titan does, also he retains all his intelligence upon shifting. The Hulk becomes increasingly controlled by rage, but in the end braun doesn't beat strength. He also can be harmed by strong materials such as Vibranium and Admantium, and even those aren't as strong as the titan's armor plates. There's also no way he would think to attack the one meter by ten centimeter swath that is the titans weak point, and so he would simply keep regenerating. Thats not to say the Hulk was hopeless, if this battle had gone on much longer he probably would have found a way. In the end he didn't have enough durability to survive the titan's barrage. The winner is: The Armored Titan. Next time *In a dark room, 6 colored glowing stones start glowing* *Close-up of the Infinity Gauntlet* Thanos speaks,"Where is what i have come for? The legendary Seventh Infinity Stone?" *Sounds of a large Snake moving* "Reveal Yourself!" *Thanos walks up to a ledge* *Gravemind's Head appears* In a raspy voice, "What you seek is not in the grave." "Announce yourself! I am the most powerful being in existence!" "I? I am a monument to all your sins, Mad Titan!" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ike Maus Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015